ex_on_the_beach_usfandomcom-20200213-history
Can You Ever Get Over Your Ex?
Can You Ever Get Over Your Ex? is the eleventh episode and season finale of Ex on the Beach 1 (US). Description Multiple trips to the Shack of Secrets rock the house, Chase's love triangle comes to a head, and the singles choose whether to go home in a relationship or solo. Episode Overview We start out with a quick overview of everything that lead us to the final episode followed by the sound of the SOS elevator. Chase and Skyler are summoned to the Shack of Secrets where they watch a video of what Chase has been up to while Skyler has been out of the house. Skyler is upset and she explains in an interview that Chase left her a private note when she was eliminated in episode 4. She starts going back and forth between crying and yelling at Chase and Chase is feeling really bad. Upstairs the rest of the cast can hear Skyler yelling and Victoria and Angela are seen joking and laughing about it. Chase and Skyler come back up to the main house, Skyler crying and making a quick exit. Victoria tries to get the inside scoop from Chase as to what happened down in the SOS. We then see Lexi go out to comfort Skyler. The SOS elevator starts going again and this time Angela and Tor'i are requested to enter. They head down and watch a video of everything Angela has been doing since Tor’i left. At the end of the video it shows Angela crying in an interview expressing how much she misses Tor’i and wishes he was still in the house. They hug and kiss and head back up to the main house. Later on Angela, Taylor and Victoria are all chatting and Taylor spills that Chase left Skyler a note telling her that he loved her when she left which infuriates Victoria. She quickly leaves, grabs Skyler and confronts Chase about it. In the hot seat Chase asks Skyler if she thought that note made her think they were going to get back together, which Skyler said, “yes”. Skyler starts getting upset again and goes into more detail about what Chase’s note said which gets Victoria more upset. In an interviews, Alicia claims that she is Team Skyler and think Chase isn’t this “standup guys” that he makes himself out to be. Victoria and Skyler start arguing again and eventually Skyler escapes the situation and leaves the room. Once Skyler leaves, Victoria, Angela, Taylor and Cory all bust out in laughter. In an interview, Chris says Victoria needs to watch her mouth. Jasmine and Marco go out to comfort Skyler and Skyler admits that as much as she’s hurt by this whole situation she is still interested in a future with Chase. Haley tries to talk with Chris about how he hurt her by cutting her in episode 6 and wants to try and make things right but Chris keeps saying he needs to figure things out. Cameron and Shanley are still really vibing with each other and Shanley is upset that since they are both ‘’Exes’’ they won’t be able to Crush each other at the Final Crush Ceremony. Faith is upset with June for spending more time with the other guys in the house instead of giving her the attention that she wants. Taylor tells Cory that she wants him to meet her family and getting their approval is very important to her. At the Final Crush Ceremony the Singles/OG’s are given the option to Crush anyone in the house and continue a relationship after the show ends. Paulie and Faith crush their exes, Lexi and June, and receive their acceptance. Alicia, Jasmine and Chris don’t crush anyone and leave without love. Cory & Taylor and Angela & Tor’i Crush each other and agree to continue what they have outside the show. Victoria Crushes Chase but Chase declines her offer leaving her heading home empty handed. Chase also didn’t crush anyone and left without love. After the Final Crush Ceremony they have one more night to party and say their goodbye. Cameron makes a joke about Taylor and Cory comes in at her defense trying to be a tough guy and pulls Cameron to the ground and accidently knocking Faith to the ground as well. Afterwards we see June helping Faith to her feet and hobbling off screen and Cameron with marks on his face. We learn that: Cory and Taylor are still together. Shanley and Cameron broke things off. Paulie and Lexi aren’t together anymore because he was texting other girls within 24 hours after filming ended. Faith and June aren’t together because he ghosted her after filming. Angela and Tor’i are no longer together once the season began airing. Derrick has hooked up with both Haley and Skyler after filming. Chase has been MIA since filming concluded. Cast Shack of Secrets Message In The Bottle: "Chase and Skyler, Head down to the Shack of Secrets" (Read by Shanley) SOS Message: "Skyler, you were always critisized for your hard partying ways, but lets see what really happened once the cat was away... Press Play." (Read by Skyler) ------------------------------------- Message In The Bottle: "Angela & Tor'i, Head down to the Shack of Secrets" (Read by Jasmine) SOS Message: "Tor'i, A lot has happened since you were voted off the beach. Shenanigans, fights, and of course, love connections. Do you dare to see the truth? Press Play" (Read by Tor'i) Final Crush Ceremony Coming soon... Category:US Season 1 Episodes